I'll warm you up
by Ieeerr
Summary: As they were standing in nothing but shorts, Kendall leaned towards Logan and asked, "Is it me, or is it cold in here?"


**I MET KENDALL AND DUSTIN IN COLOGNE! Best day of my life. **

**Anyways.. I wrote this a few days after the episode, when Tina prompted me. :)  
One thing left to say: Enjoy!**

"Quiet on set, please!"

"First position, guys."

"Roll cameras!"

"Marker!"

"And… action Big Time Rush."

The guys, wearing nothing but shorts, standing with their hands on their hips, music stand on hip-height, started acting. They looked up at Gustavo knowingly, waiting for him to continue.

"Cut! Do it again, please, guys."

Kendall leaned towards Logan while they waited for Scott to start the scene again, "Is it me, or is it cold in here?" Kendall whispered.

"You're cold?"

"Yeah."

Logan moved away from the X on the floor, which told him where he had to stand, and moved behind Kendall. He pressed his naked front against Kendall's naked back, his hips softly touching Kendall's bum. —And because the shorts were so thin, it was as if they were both stark naked; they felt _everything-_- Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and rested his head on his shoulder cutely, which Kendall responded to by resting the side of his head against the side/top of Logan's.

"Better?" Logan whisper-asked.

"Yes, thank you, baby." Kendall smiled, gently holding Logan's hands as they lay on his hips.

The two stood in silence, enjoying each other's warmth and presence as they slowly rocked from side to side.

They looked around on set. James and Carlos were goofing off, Scott was showing Stephen, or _Gustavo_, his script, and the camera- and sound-men were having a little chit-chat as well. It was like they were having an unscheduled-break. Not that anyone was complaining.

"I love our job." Logan sighed into Kendall's shoulder.

"Me too."

"Who wouldn't love seeing their gorgeous boyfriend naked, _while at work._"

"Yeah, we're lucky." Kendall smiled.

"Maybe a little bit too lucky."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

Logan responded by pushing his hips a little harder into Kendall's bum.

"That's what I mean." Logan said, kissing the flesh on his lover's shoulder softly.

Kendall let go of Logan's hands and turned around in Logan's arms.

"We're at work!" He whisper-yelled.

"I can't help it!" Logan apologized. "What do they expect when they plan a scene with me standing next to my incredibly sexy and practically naked boyfriend?! And you wiggling your damn ass against my.. _thing, _while we're wearing these thin shorts, isn't helping either! This is partly because of what you are doing, so don't get mad at me."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Truth be told, Kendall was in exactly the same situation. And how could he _not _wiggle his bum against Logan even if it was just barely. He could feel all of it, growing bigger and bigger, he just had to.

Kendall leaned in to steal a quick kiss off Logan's lips. As he leaned in, he moved his hips into Logan's, hardening penis meeting hardening penis.

"Mmm, I love you." Logan whispered against Kendall's lips.

"I love you too, baby. I wish we were alone."

"We'll be alone soon enough." Logan said.

"I hope so."

"Guys, we're ready to shoot again. Please go back to your positions." The director said.

Logan gave Kendall a quick peck, before moving back to his X. As they were all standing in position, Kendall and Logan looked at each other, both smiling widely.

"Soon." Logan mouthed before winking and biting his lip. This made Kendall shiver and his penis harden even more.

Kendall closed his eyes, taking deep breath to get the inappropriate thoughts out and to get his focus and concentration back. This was still work after all.

"Quiet on set, please!"

"First position, guys."

"Roll cameras!"

"Marker!"

"And… action Big Time Rush."

They did the same as before; they stood with their hands on their hips, looking at Gustavo as they 'waited' for him to continue.

"Cut! That was great guys, I think we have it." Scott said. "You can all take a quick break."

The reason for the quick break, even though no one else seemed to notice or care, were Kendall and Logan. They both had red cheeks, slight bulge showing in their shorts, and neither of them could stop biting and licking their lips.

Kendall and Logan didn't realize what they were doing, all they cared about was the quick break. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and together they ran off to Kendall's dressing room.

"You still cold?" Logan asked as they arrived in Kendall's dressing room.

"Only a little bit." Kendall admitted.

"I think I know how you'll warm up." Logan said with a smirk.

Kendall bit his lip. "Mmm, how?"

"You're gonna ride me."

Logan took his shorts off and sat down on the couch in Kendall's dressing room. His hand was immediately wrapped around his half-hard penis, tugging firmly as he watched Kendall getting out of his shorts.

"Let go!" Kendall said as he approached Logan.

Logan let go of his penis, his hand being replaced by Kendall's hand quickly after. Kendall tugged a few times before stepping over his lover's legs. He guided Logan's penis towards his hole, letting go once the head was inside him. Kendall's hands rested on Logan's shoulders, as he sat down forcefully, the sound of skin meeting skin filling the room, along with moans, produced by the two lovers.

"Yes." Logan sighed out, stretching the word as he tilting his head over the backrest of the couch.

"You like that?" Kendall said as he started to move up and down rapidly.

"The question is whether it makes you warm or not." Logan said with a pleasure-filled voice, as he looked up to meet Kendall's eyes.

"Definitely." Kendall responded. He leaned down, his lips meeting Logan's in a passionate, rough kiss, while he still bounced up and down in Logan's lap, penis inside him.

Logan, still sharing a passionate lip-lock with his lover, moved his hands towards Kendall's penis, moving his hand up and down in the same pace as Kendall was moving.

"Not gonna last long." Kendall, already out of breath, whispered against Logan's lips.

"Mmm." was Logan's only response.

For the next few moments, moans, sighs and skin slapping against skin were the only sounds heard in the room.

Their lips never losing contact, their eyes looking at nothing but the other's eyes.

"Don't stop." Kendall said, biting on his lower lip hard.

"Didn't intent to."

"Keep going!" Kendall forced out.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kendall said over and over again, bouncing up and down even harder. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kendall moaned, low and sexual.

As cum shot out of Kendall's penis. Logan kept moving his hand up and down rapidly, licking his lips, feeling the all to familiar feeling in his lower stomach. He looked at Kendall, as he went through his orgasm.

His boyfriend's appearance, the feeling of his penis in his hand, and the feeling of Kendall's inner-walls contracting around his own penis, caused Logan to cum, only seconds after Kendall.

Kendall kept moving until Logan's penis had stopped shooting sperm.

When both of their orgasms had ended, Kendall collapsed onto Logan, penis still in his ass.

"That was so good." Kendall sighed into Logan's neck.

"It was." Logan whispered. "Are you warm now."

"Yeah."

"We should do that more often." Logan suggested.

"What? Sex while at work, or me riding you?"

Logan giggled softly. "Both."

Kendall leaned up, looking in Logan's eyes.

"I definitely wanna do both more often." Kendall admitted.

Logan smiled. "Then it's a deal."

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Boys?" Came Scott's voice, "We'd like to start shooting again, are you ready?"

"We'll be there in a second!" Logan yelled through the door.

"Okay!" Came Scott's response.

Kendall leaned forward, pecking Logan lovingly, before standing up. Logan's penis slipping out of Kendall, making the boy sigh out.

Kendall grabbed one of the towels lying on his dressing-room desk, and started to rub Logan and himself clean. Both boys started to dress themselves again, once all the cum and sweat had been cleaned off.

"Thanks again, Loges. That was really amazing."

"Everything for you, my love. I really loved it too."

As they were dressed, they shared another passionate kiss; the last one for a while. Because after all, this was work, and Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell didn't do such 'dirty' things.

**Blaaaah.**  
**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
